My Sundown
by Dark Satirist
Summary: Sam Winchester had said his good-byes. This was his sundown, recalling the events that led up to his death. Based off of the song My Sundown by Jimmy Eat World. Major death fic!


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. Anything recognizable does not belong to me.**

**Okay, so a bit of background before you read this: one, I do not know where the Hell this came from, so if it sounds like word vomit, that's probably because it is. I had no plot in mind for this; I just needed to write something tonight, so I did. Two, this is way different from what I normally write. I have never written a death-fic until tonight, and then when I finally did write one, I pretty much slaughtered everyone. So in other words, this story is the darkest I have written to date. Three, the black smoke in mention is Lucifer in case you get confused.**

**This is one of the strangest things I have written. I don't mention any names (cept for Lilith and Castiel) until the end and it's mostly written from an unknown (at least at the beginning) POV until the end, when it switches to a narrative. **

**I got this idea from the song **_**My Sundown**_** by Jimmy Eat World. The lyrics really don't go with the actual story, but if you listen to the song while reading this, you'll know what mood I was in when I wrote it. I added the lyrics just for kicks at the end. I don't own them!!**

**Summary: Sam Winchester had said his good-byes. This was his sundown, recalling the events that led up to his death. Based off of the song **_**My Sundown**_** by Jimmy Eat World.**

_**

* * *

**_

My Sundown

He knew he was going to die. It was a peaceful way to die, lying in his brother's arms while the rain fell down around them and the sun setting in the distance. He had said his goodbyes; he was ready to die.

His brother, on the other hand, was not. There was nothing left to do, but his brother refused to let go, refused to let him die. It was comforting, knowing that even through all the hell they had been through lately, both literally and figuratively, they still were there for each other until the end.

It had all happened so quickly that he wasn't sure at what really went down. He remembered standing next to his brother, in front of their huge army of angels, hunters, and renegade demons that were similar to Ruby. An even bigger _Hell_ army was standing across the plain. He couldn't help but think of _Lord of the Rings_ when he attempted to recall what happened.

He remembered the battle starting, his brother's comment about it going to be a blood-shed on both sides, and the horrible screeching sound like nails on a chalkboard as the ground split apart. He remembered the black smoke that rose up in a chilling manner from the crevice, blotting out all light. There were screams from both sides, he recalled, as bits and pieces of the smoke began to take form. His memory knew instantly who it was, but he shied away from the name.

The battle truly started then. He remembered a bloody fray that ended up with countless of casualties on both sides. He and his brother had received their fair share of serious injuries, but kept on fighting.

The worse was yet to come, he recalled, as he continued to remember the ache and burn of his muscles as he took down one demon and three more took its place. They had been utterly surrounded. There were too many of them. Yet, they were all the same low-level demons of little to no power. The bigger ones had yet to join the fight, yet the hunters and the angels were already struggling against them. The renegade demons were having trouble as well.

The stench of sulfur had been overpowering, but it only grew worse as the low-level demons began to retreat and the more powerful demons took their place. The angels, hunters, and renegade demons up until that point had been pushing the demons back with extreme effort. The tables turned instantly once Lilith, Alistair, and the others of their level joined the fray.

He remembered the cry for help going up from so many. It was painful to hear, to be surrounded by so many dying and not being able to do a thing about it. Not when he was fighting for the death alongside his brother.

The two alone were responsible for much of the head-way the hunters, angels, and demons had made. They fought as one, their movements mirroring each others. Years of hunting, battle training, and sparring had prepared them for this one moment.

He remembered his brother being hit hard by a burst of demon energy. His brother had gone down instantly. He helped his brother to his feet and hauled him to the sidelines, where he hoped his brother would be safe for the time being.

The fighting grew steadily worse. His brother, after pushing away all attempts for help, had rejoined the battle, unsteady and injured. It was how he received the mortal wound, from which there would be no saving.

They always knew that when they finally went up against Lilith, neither of them would survive. They knew, yet they hoped that the other would survive long enough to take down Lilith before joining the first in death. There were no more deals to be made, no more angels to save them. When they died, they would die for good. And neither had a problem with the other joining them anymore. For they knew that once Lilith was dead and they were gone, the world would be restored to its rightful balance of good, evil, and hunters, the way it should have been all along before the demons and angels came along and started messing everything up.

They knew they would never be strong enough to go head to head against Lilith. They knew, yet it became unavoidable the longer the fighting was drawn out. Lilith was leading the demon army. There would be no end until they cut off the head of the snake.

Others had tried and failed in attempts in killing her in the battle. Their one hope was to wait to see if she weakened before they tried to take her out. It didn't work; if anything, she grew stronger the longer she fought.

His brother stumbled back into the battle just as Lilith turned her sights on them. He had just dispatched another demon using the Colt that had somehow shown up recently. He was beyond any mortal realm of known exhaustion. He had reached an all new level of tolerance for pain. And still, Lilith drew closer.

His brother fell back to help him once they both realized that Lilith was coming for the ultimate show down. They exchanged that look said everything they needed to know. It was the look that said _I love you, this is the end; let's go down swinging like Dad taught us to_.

"We've got work to do," was the only thing he remembered them actually saying to each other before Lilith was upon them.

He remembered the next part with crystal clarity. He remembered the shock and surprise on his brother's face as Lilith stabbed his brother in the gut. He remembered screaming and lunging at Lilith, unaware of Castiel catching his brother and healing the wound before being brutally slaughtered by the form the black smoke had taken.

He remembered his brother shouting his name as Lilith turned the same knife she had used on his brother, on him. He remembered knocking the knife away and tackling her to the ground.

It had been a duel right then and there. He was exhausted, she was barely winded. It would never have been a fair fight, but it had been one that was insanely cruel. It had been over within a few moments of it actually starting.

He had attempted to exorcise her and failed when she had picked up another knife and threw it at him. It had landed right in the middle of his chest.

"No!" his brother had screamed. Loudly.

He had always been known for his stubbornness. It was the way of his family, he thought. Against seemingly all impossible odds, he had found the Colt from where he had dropped it when he had attacked Lilith, aimed the gun with a surprisingly steady hand, and fired.

He remembered being surprised when he fell backwards and there were warm, strong arms to catch him. Familiar arms. Ones that he thought belonged to his brother who had died.

"Easy, take it easy, I've got you," his brother had murmured taking one of his hands and brushing the hair out of his face. "You're going to be okay, all right? I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

He knew it was a lie. The knife sticking out of his chest was proof to that. The agonizing breaths he took were coming few and far between. Blood, the vital fluid to survive when one was a living creature, was pouring out of him in a wave of red. It stained his white shirt red within a matter of moments.

There were no words to describe the agony he was in. The knife had pierced his heart and lungs, making it impossible to breathe. His other wounds, the ones he had received before his battle to the death with Lilith, alone would have been enough to kill a man.

His brother was begging and pleading for him to hold on, that someone was bound to come and save him.

"I l-love you Dean," he whispered. It was all he could manage. He remembered seeing his brother's agonized emerald eyes that gazed down at him from the bruised, bloodied, dirty face that was framed by the short, spiky blond hair, before the world around him went black.

"NO!" his brother screamed as the sun set and the world went dark. "Sammy!"

Demons, angels, renegade demons, and hunters alike were all stunned as they gazed upon the sight on the hill. Lilith lay dead a few feet away from the two brothers, one who was hanging on to the other in a vain attempt to wake him up, the other laying dead in his brother's arms.

The war was over. The angels, renegade demons, and hunters had won, but at a terrible price. More than 1 billion people had died, many of them innocents. They had lost both Winchester brothers. Dean had followed his brother in death not two hours afterwards. He had driven his beloved Impala off a cliff and burned to death. It was the end of an era. It was the end of a world. It was the end of the Winchester brothers. It was just the end. And there was no one left to care about it.

_I see it around me  
I see it in everything  
I could be so much  
More than this  
I said my goodbye's  
This is my sundown  
I'm gonna be so much  
More than this  
With one hand high  
You'll show them your progress  
You'll take your time  
But no one cares  
No one cares  
I need you to show me  
The way from crazy  
I wanna be so much  
More than this  
With one hand high  
You'll show them your progress  
You'll take your time  
But no one cares  
With one hand high  
You'll show them your progress  
You'll take your time  
But no one cares  
No one cares  
I could be so much  
More than this  
No one cares  
I wanna be so much  
More than this  
No one cares  
I could be so much  
More than this  
No one cares  
I wanna be so much  
More than this  
No one cares  
I wanna be so much  
More than this  
No one cares  
I wanna be so much  
More than this  
Good goodbye lovely time  
Good goodbye tinsel shine  
Good goodbye  
I'll be fine  
Good goodbye  
Good goodnight_

--Lyrics by Jimmy Eat World


End file.
